Automatic steering control is essential part for autonomous vehicle which controls the steering in various scenarios to achieve safe and comfortable driving. Existing active steering assistance methods automatically provide assistance to adjust the steering angle to follow the road. However, hands free steering control is required for autonomous driving along with capability of lane change. For example, If lane in which vehicle is traveling is going to merge, lane change is essential. For autonomous vehicle, lane change is expected to happen automatically.